


Now we’ve risen above everyone.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Laura Hale, Derek takes care of his bf, Fluff, Laura is protective because she consider Alec as a member of her pack, M/M, Maryse Lightwood Being An Asshole, Sweet seventeen, sick!Alec
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: “Sei caldo” gli mormora contro la pelle del collo mentre lo stende sopra le coperte del letto “Più del solito” aggiunge mordendolo.“Uhm..uhm” Alec vorrebbe davvero formare una frase di senso compiuto ma al momento gli viene un po' difficile con Derek che bacia, passa la lingua e poi gli morde il collo nello stesso punto “ho la febbre” esala quasi mentre affonda la testa nel cuscino, combattuto tra l’allungare ancora di più il collo verso il suo ragazzo o prendergli il viso tra le mani e baciarlo.





	Now we’ve risen above everyone.

Alec vorrebbe gridare a pieni polmoni non appena Marise mette piede nella sua stanza.  
È stanco, frustrato, ha la febbre e sua madre è definitivamente l’ultima persona sulla faccia della terra, e su quella di qualsiasi altra dimensione, che vuole vedere.  
Si infila la felpa, e può giurare che profumi ancora di loro, quando la donna apre la bocca: “Dove stai andando?”  
Alec sbuffa prima di risponderle: “Da Derek, ti ricordi che ti ho detto che resto da lui due giorni perché abbiamo un progetto di scienze da finire? Laura sarà presente tutto il tempo e ci sono anche Joseph e Katerin così non succederà nulla che possa mettere in pericolo la mia integrità, e  _verginità_ , prima del matrimonio.”  
Le chiude la porta della stanza, in faccia,  senza nemmeno guardarla e praticamente corre per i corridoi dell’Istituto prima che qualcuno, o qualcosa, possa trattenerlo un secondo di più lì dentro.  
Marise rimane ferma sulla soglia della camera di suo figlio chiedendosi dove abbia sbagliato, per la ventesima volta in quel giorno. E soprattutto perché gli abbia dato il permesso di iscriversi alla scuola pubblica.

Non c’è nessuna ricerca né tanto meno esiste un Joseph o una Katerin ma Alec non da molto più peso alle bugie che racconta a sua madre mentre entra nel palazzo del suo ragazzo.  
  
Vuole solo chiudere gli occhi e dormire per otto anni senza dover pensare a sua madre, al matrimonio combinato con una tizia della quale sa solo il nome, _Lydia_ , o al fatto che la sua famiglia è rimasta al diciottesimo secolo e vede ancora i matrimoni combinati come possibilità di riparare il proprio prestigio.  
Derek apre la porta dell’appartamento ancora prima che l’ascensore sia arrivato a destinazione e lo bacia sul pianerottolo mentre la signora Jean ritorna dalla sua passeggiata con il cane.  
  
“Ehi” lo saluta il moro quando si staccano dal bacio.  
“Ehi” fa appena in tempo a rispondergli Alec prima di essere trascinato all’interno della casa.

-

Laura è seduta sul divano, con le cuffie nelle orecchie, che parla una lingua che Alec giura di non aver mai sentito.  
  
“Sta parlando con l’Alpha di Tokyo” gli sussurra il suo ragazzo tirandolo verso la sua stanza.  
“Oh” bisbiglia “perché stiamo bisbigliando Derek?” ripete Alec con un tono di voce ancora più basso.  
  
“Non lo so” ridacchia quello in risposta, togliendo dalle spalle del ragazzo lo zaino che Alec aveva anche dimenticato di avere addosso.

-

“Sei caldo” gli mormora contro la pelle del collo mentre lo stende sopra le coperte del letto “Più del solito” aggiunge mordendolo.  
  
“Uhm..uhm” Alec vorrebbe davvero formare una frase di senso compiuto ma al momento gli viene un po' difficile con Derek che bacia, passa la lingua e poi gli morde il collo nello stesso punto “ho la febbre” esala quasi mentre affonda la testa nel cuscino, combattuto tra l’allungare ancora di più il collo verso il suo ragazzo o prendergli il viso tra le mani e baciarlo.  
  
“Oh” risponde quello staccandosi da lui e Alec già ne sente la mancanza, nonostante non ci siano nemmeno dieci centimetri a dividerli “Come… di cosa hai bisogno? Quando.. quando gli umani stavano male se ne occupava sempre zia Gemma e non abbiamo..”  
  
In qualsiasi altro momento probabilmente Alec sarebbe scoppiato a ridere perché  _Derek_   _Hale_  è la persona più adorabile del mondo quando si preoccupa per lui, con le guance rosse e un metaforico punto di domanda disegnato su tutto il volto. Ma è troppo stanco anche per quello.  
  
“Per ora mi basta che tu venga qui, sdraiato vicino a me, e mi faccia da stufetta personale”  
Le sopracciglia di Derek fanno quella cosa, quello strano movimento, che fanno sempre quando Derek sta cercando di capire se una persona è seria o se lo sta solo sfottendo.  
  
“Lo sai che ho ragione Hale”  
Il suo ragazzo borbotta qualcosa di molto simile a “Ti piacerebbe Lightwood” prima di stendersi al suo fianco e, nemmeno dieci minuti dopo, Alec sta già dormendo, il viso affondato nel collo di Derek e almeno tre coperte sopra di lui per tenerlo caldo.  
  
L’ultimo suono che percepisce è Laura che canticchia mentre si muove, spostando pentole e padelle, in cucina.  
 

Tre ore dopo si sveglia per la prima volta ed è tutta colpa del profumo di cibo che invade la stanza. Derek è ancora profondamente nel mondo dei sogni e Laura gli sorride dolcemente, passandogli una mano tra i capelli sudati.  
“Ti ho fatto la zuppa. Appena te la senti di alzarti e venire a mettere qualcosa sotto i denti chiamami o sveglia il ghiro di fianco a te, okay?”

-

La seconda volta che si sveglia è per andare in bagno ma Derek non sembra propenso a volerlo lasciare andare.  
“Derekkkkk” praticamente grida prima di mollare una gomitata nelle costole dell’altro “devo andare in bagno”  
Tutto quello che riceve in risposta è un grugnito d’assenso e un  _torna presto o prendi freddo_ , come se Alec avesse intenzione di andare da qualsiasi altra parte se non tra le braccia del suo ragazzo.  
 

-

La terza volta che si sveglia, e se il cielo gli dice qualcosa è prima mattina, perché Derek lo sta riempiendo di baci.  
  
“Ehi bell’addormentata” lo saluta, facendo scontrare giocosamente le loro fronti “hai dormito per quasi dieci ore di fila, tua madre ha chiamato due volte e Laura l’ha rassicurata che  _il progetto di scienze_  sta andando benissimo,  _Jospeh_ e  _Katerin_ sono rimasti a dormire qui”  
  
Alec vorrebbe davvero articolare una frase di senso compiuto ma  _di nuovo_  quando Derek si avvicina al suo collo il suo cervello decide sempre di prendere una vacanza per il posto più lontano concepibile per lasciare che si riduca tutto in un insieme di gemiti e ansiti.  
  
“Per quanto mi piacerebbe continuare la mia discesa e esplorazione la febbre ti è appena passata e puzzi” ridacchia Derek, dandogli un pizzicotto sul fianco.  
  
Alec borbotta prima di alzarsi, con tutta la calma del mondo, e compiere i primi passi dopo troppe ore a letto. Si sente una giraffa appena nata che deve ancora trovare il suo baricentro e fa un dannato freddo senza Derek vicino a lui: “Sappi che sei la stufetta personale peggiore del mondo per lasciarmi morire di freddo in questo modo”  
  
Derek scoppia a ridere, la testa che quasi sbatte contro il muro, e Alec si trova a contemplarlo per una manciata di secondi, definitivamente minuti, prima di entrare in bagno. È sdraiato sul letto, una maglietta troppo grande anche per lui addosso e le occhiaie di chi ha passato un pomeriggio e una notte intera a riscaldare il suo ragazzo e a fargli cambiare posizione ogni volta che iniziava a respirare in maniera strana.  
  
“Grazie” gli dice prima di chiudere la porta del bagno e probabilmente tutto quello che vorrebbe dirgli è  _ti amo._  
  
“Prego” risponde Derek e Alec può solo immaginarselo con le guance rosse perché, anche se Alec fa schifo a condividere a parole i suoi sentimenti, lui ha capito lo stesso.  
 _Ti amo anch’io._

_-_

L’acqua calda gli scivola sulla schiena e per un attimo, almeno finchè sarà tra le mura di quell’appartamento, tra le braccia di Derek, con la risata di Laura e tutte le strane lingue che parla, può dimenticarsi di tutto il mondo là fuori. Di sua madre, di Lydia e matrimoni combinati. Può essere Alec, avere diciassette anni ed essere innamorato della persona che vuole, anche di un lupo mannaro che lo chiama troppo spesso con il suo secondo nome.

**Author's Note:**

> So, so, so. Era una vita che aspettavo di iniziare e finire una Derek/Alec che voi nemmeno potete capire. Okay se mi seguite su fb forse capite perché ogni tanto ci sclero di brutto e amen, posso farci poco.  
> Probabilmente questa cosa la leggeranno in cinque persone, sei l’apriranno per curiosità della coppia e uno o due persone perché hanno fiducia in me e sperano non abbia scritto una stronzata.  
> La metà chiuderà dopo la terza riga e il resto continuerà senza un preciso motivo
> 
> Grazie comunque per essere arrivati qui in fondo, che abbiate apprezzato o meno questi due strambi diciassettenni che non sono capaci di dirsi due paroline in fila nemmeno quando è ovvio che se lo vogliono dire.  
> Grazie anche a JD per aver creato Laura Hale e averci dato la possibilità di plasmarla come meglio ci piace. Ogni tanto ne azzecchi una stronzo.  
> Rei
> 
> P.S.: piccola spiegazione del titolo. È tratto da Rock the World, singolo del nuovo album dei The Script (Freedom child che dovevate ascoltare l’altro ieri perché è troppo perfetto) e la frase significa, su per giù, che sono cresciuti/si sono innalzati sopra gli altri. In un certo senso è proprio quello che succede: Alec deve sposarsi con una tizia di cui nemmeno sa il nome e Derek ha perso tutto, famiglia, amici, la sua vita, due anni prima eppure, in un modo o nell’altro, si sono trovati e si sono rimessi insieme. Non del tutto ma abbastanza da essere felici nonostante il mondo sembri volerli schiacciare ogni secondo che passa.  
> (Questa ship ha il suo inizio quando Derek arriva a NY e incontra Alec su un marciapiede e finisce con un ti amo non detto quando Derek torna a BH. Ma nel mezzo sono felici, lo giuro.)


End file.
